Zidane Tribal (Original)
Zidane Tribal is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Lithe and graceful, Zidane excels at midair battling, and can run rings around foes in arenas with few footholds. During his quest to find the Crystals, he befriends Bartz and Squall, However, his nemesis, Kuja, lays traps for them with the intent to make Zidane feel powerless and break his spirit. Crystal and Attire Zidane (Normal).png|Normal Zidane (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Zidane (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Zidane (DLC).png|DLC Zidane (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Zidane (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Zidane (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Zidane (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Zidane's appearance is heavily based on his original concept art, but keeps a resemblance to the anatomic style from the designs of Toshiyuki Itahana. He wears a teal vest over a white sleeveless shirt and white jabot with blue pants and several belts. He has large grey gloves with blue cuffs and two-toned grey and white boots. He also has a distinctive prehensile, monkey-like tail. His weapons of choice are two Mage Mashers, which can combine into the thief sword "The Ogre." Zidane's first alternate outfit, "Navy Gilet," is based on his Yoshitaka Amano artwork. His clothes are dark purple; his Mage Mashers are dark green to appear closer to "The Ogre's" color scheme; and his hair is a lighter shade of blond. His EX Mode form in this outfit is a gray palette swap. Zidane's second alternate outfit is "Pluto Uniform," the uniform of the Knights of Pluto he steals and disguises himself with in the opening scenes of Final Fantasy IX. He wears a single piece chestplate with pale gray and green shorts and brown boots. He bears a sword sheath strapped over his torso, and a small round shield on his left arm. His EX Mode form in this outfit is purple. Zidane's third alternate costume, "Marcus's Cloak", is available as DLC. It is an original design by Hideo Minaba, Final Fantasy IX's art director and the original character designer of Zidane and Kuja, and is based on the cloak he wore to disguise himself during the game's ending, which includes light brown patterns along the cloak and a large hood. Zidane's EX Mode in this outfit is a white palette swap; this time however, he remains mostly clothed, removing only his gloves and boots, lowering his hood, with pants torn at the knees. His eyes also change color to a piercing green. In this outfit, Zidane's Mage Mashers are black. Zidane's manikin version, Capricious Thief, is indigo. Battle Zidane is an Aerial Ace. While he does not have that many ground attacks, many of these attacks launch the opponent into the air, easily taking the battle airborne. He has one of the largest pool of aerial attacks in the game, and can easily chain his attacks into each other. His attack list consists of his Dyne techniques and various dagger attacks and throws, and he has several Bravery to HP combos. He also has a very fast ground movement. A downside to Zidane's speed is that his attacks are rather weak, and he is most proficient fighting with melee techniques as his few ranged attacks are weak and easy to block. |} |} |} |} Equipment Zidane can equip Swords, Daggers, Thrown Weapons, Poles, Parrying Weapons, Bangles, Gauntlets, Bracers, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters